Christmas and Mistletoe
by just a liar
Summary: The streets shine in red and green, signs of "Santa, Please Stop Here" decorate every house and there's a thin layer of snow on the roofs and cars. You smile, Christmas has always been your favorite holiday; and now, you are about to spend it with your favorite person for the first time. /Paily Week Day Three: Firsts.


Paily Week Day 3: Firsts.

* * *

You pick up the keys on the counter and the small velvet box beside them. You kiss both your mom and dad on the cheek, promising them in the way that you will not consume too much alcohol.

You are really nervous and you really don't know why. Emily had told you about this a month ago, so that's reason enough for you to be calm. But still, you can't shrug the feeling as your hands shake slightly when you ignite the car.

The streets shine in red and green, signs of "Santa, Please Stop Here" decorate every house and there's a thin layer of snow in the roofs and cars. You smile, Christmas has always been your favorite holiday; and now, you are about to spend it with your favorite person for the first time.

Hanna's house can be seen a block away thanks to numerous lights that decorate it. You park some houses away and straighten your clothes in the way to the door. Taking deep breaths you finally gather up the courage to ring the bell. Hanna opens up some seconds later and she huffs.

"Finally! Emily has been going crazy waiting for you."

You smile sheepishly at her until she rolls her eyes and lets you in after a hug. The cold outside is replaced with a familiar warmness as your eyes find hers. Apparently you are like magnets, because in a second, she's in your arms.

"I missed you." She murmurs in your jacket and you laugh

"I missed you too." You whisper softly and soon after, her lips are on yours

You kiss briefly, not wanting to attract much attention, but Toby, Caleb and even Ezra soon start wolf whistling making you break apart. She nuzzles in your neck once more and, over her shoulder, you mouth obscenities to them. She lets go of you and guides you to take a seat with her friends.

The evening passes by and it's time for the Secret Santa exchange. The box feels heavy in your pocket and you shift in your place uncomfortably.

"Okay, I'll start." Toby announces as he takes the box beside him and gives it to Aria after hugging her tightly

The exchange passes by slowly as jokes are being made, presents open and hugs given.

Finally, after Caleb opens Spencer gift (which ends up being a book as you all suspected), he hands you a big box. Sharing a brief hug, you open it quickly and smile widely at the gift.

"What is it? What is it? Let me see!" Hanna says impatiently and Caleb snorts

"Baby, we bought the presents together." Caleb whispers loud enough for all to hear and Hanna blushes in realization

"It's so cool! Thanks, Caleb." You say as you take out the Batman hoodie for all to see

When the ruckus dies down, everyone looks at you expectantly.

"Wait. Only Emily is le-" Spencer covers Hanna's mouth and you thank her silently

Emily turns around to face you as you the velvet box in your pockets. You place it in her hands with utmost care and start lifting your arms to hug her, but seemingly, she has other plans as she kisses you forcefully. When you break away, the boys faces are as red as the box and the girls are looking at you as if it was a romantic movie. You glance down to the box and she finally takes the hint.

She gasps as soon as she opens it and the girls are behind her soon.

"What did you get her, McCullers?" Toby questions, but before you can even open your mouth, she answers

"A charm bracelet." Emily whispers and the girls all sigh in unison

"That was totally weird." Caleb whispers and you, Toby and Ezra nod slowly

The four girls start gushing about how cute it is and about the meaning of each charm.

"Damn, you are so going to get laid, Dude." Toby mutters softly making you blush

Caleb and he fist bump and you just laugh at their antics.

Finally, after having argued with the girls for a while, Emily looks at you with a smile on her lips. That smile says more than any amount of words could.

* * *

Hours later, you find yourself on Emily's porch.

"Thank you, Paige. For everything." she says as your hands swing between the two of you

"Nothing to thank for, Em." You tell her truthfully making her smile

You kiss her, short and sweet, and you try to make your way down, but her hands don't let go of you.

"I have to go, Em. My parents will get worried if-"

She shushes you with a finger and with her other hand, she motions up. There's a twig on mistletoe hanging over the two of you and you smirk.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

Your question is answered, but not with words, obviously.


End file.
